pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Project Clean Up
This seems like a good place to discuss the project, leaving the main page for what we've actually set out to do. Starting with the Pikmin seems like a good idea, but there a few points that need discussing: * How should we re-organise the pages? We definitely need to choose a format and stick with it for all of them. Here are the possibilities that I think are the best: ** We have a single page with common attributes being sections and the games those variants appear in being sub-section. This format is concise and easy to read, although it is not the best choice for categorization (more on that below) due to having everything on one page, and there could be a big problem if one game's version has two listed attributes. ** We give the common attributes their own pages, and the main Pikmin page would be a disambiguation to them. The extra space would alleviate cluttering and would make categorization very easy, though we might wind up making a lot of stubs. ** The last option, which already exists on most pages, is to just list the games it appears in and describing it individually for each game. It would require the least amount of work and is a balance between the two other choices, but as you can see, it's chaotic and thus really easy to clutter. * No matter which choice we use, we need to create a separate Art/Sprite/Media/Picture/whatever section at the bottom. This would help greatly with keeping infoboxes small and reducing the need for them at all, especially if we go with Option 1 since art and resistance are the two most common uses for infoboxes. * I mentioned categories earlier. We really should create these as well, they are quite useful for navigation. There's even already an Ice-Immune Pikmin page, although it really ought to be a category instead. * What about Pikmin located on the Pikmin list that don't have an associated page? We could make one for them, but it'd be up to the creator of the Pikmin to fill in the info, so we'd have quite a few blank pages for an indefinite amount of time. En Passant :Well, I say we go with the easy modified separation according to games, ie a section for each game. As for images and infoboxes, it is rather difficult to decide if we should have a common gallery or one image for each game section, how many infoboxes, etc. I personally think infoboxes a fairly handy "vitals card" when just placed to the side of each section description. One thing I think is imperative is that we merge similar pikmin, ie, there are a few Pink Pikmin, they could easily be reduced to one page. :: We could make a sandbox page (maybe use the main page to avoid making a new one) and try some configurations. Let's try the Orange Pikmin page for it if we do. En Passant :Most of the pages are a mess, yes, and we do need to fix them. I like the idea of splitting up a page and having a main disambig page, but like you said, it will probably create a lot of stubs. A couple years ago, an admin proposed a new article layout that removed most problems, but was rather strict and didn't give much leeway. What we could do is organize each game's version based off of this layout, but not TOO similar, as that'd look weird. Great suggestions, though! We haven't had a new user in a long while that wants to clean up the wiki! ::Unless anyone big objections, I think we should make a disambig page. After all, then they can have their own infoboxes, galleries, etc. The stub problem could be an issue, though. :: I think one way we might be able to reduce the stub problem is to make a miscellaneous attribute page for unique cases. Going back to the Orange example, here's what I think would happen to it: ::* The current Orange Pikmin page would be turned into a page for explosive-resistant Orange Pikmin, as most of the examples on there are explosive-resistant. I'm not sure what we'd name it, though, as "Orange Pikmin (explosive resistant)" seems too long. ::* The Pikmin Chronicles page would be changed to a general inedible Orange Pikmin page with the Thorny Demon page becoming a section on it. ::* We'd create a Bulbmin-related one for Pikmin: Final Destiny and PLOTUD's versions. ::* We would also create a new miscellaneous Orange Pikmin page that has Theredpikmin's sticky resistant, Attack of the Zoo's spike-resistant, Pikmin: Revenge of the Darkfreeze's spiky, and Pikmin: Back in Action's sand-resistant ones. ::* Later, once I add info for my game, Pikmin V, which has its own sand-resistant Orange Pikmin, we would create a page for sand-resistant Orange Pikmin and move BiA's example to it and put mine there. :: Sound good? En Passant Sounds good. The one change I propose is that some Orange Pikmin be feature on multiple pages, ie, Some are spiky and are related to Bulbmin, so these would be listed on both pages. Okay, so I made a draft on what the Current Project will look like: Pikmin! We will be starting the project by reorganizing the Pikmin pages. As an example, Orange Pikmin will be used. Here is the plan: * Each Pikmin type will be split into several pages based on abilities, with each page having the name "Type Pikmin (attribute)". There will also be a miscellaneous page for unique versions. The Orange Pikmin will have a page for ones that can pick up and are immune to explosives named "Orange Pikmin (Explosives)", a page for ones that are spiky and usually inedible named "Orange Pikmin (Spiky)", a page for ones that are parasitic and can become Bulbmin named "Orange Pikmin (Parasitic)", a page for ones that are immune to quicksand named "Orange Pikmin (sand immune)", a page for ones that are bigger than usual named "Orange Pikmin (large)", and lastly, one for any other type of Orange Pikmin, named "Orange Pikmin (miscellaneous)". * Each page will contain a list of games whose Pikmin of that name have the attribute stated in the title and description at the top of the page. A game can be listed on more than one page if it's appropriate. The Orange Pikmin (Spiky) page will have sections for each of Pikmin Chronicles, Pikmin: 15 Thousand Years Later, Thorny Demon (if that's the name of it), Pikmin: Attack of the Zoo, and Pikmin: Lair of the Umbrax Dweevil. There would also be a section for PLOTUD in the Orange Pikmin (Parasitic) page. * The game sections themselves can be whatever the creator wants, since it is their section, but keep in mind that you should probably tell or show us what the Pikmin looks like, what other qualities it has, where it's found, etc... * There will still be a regular page for the Pikmin type, but it will be a disambiguation page to the other pages. * Somewhat related: We will start using category pages for different attributes of Pikmin as well, to include Pikmin that are similar in traits to existing ones but have a different name. This new system is designed to prevent long, disorganized articles like the ones we have now while staying with the freedom of articles that everybody likes. Shall we get started? En Passant Sounds good. Proposed classification would be: *Bomb-rock carrying *Explosion resistant *Spiky/Spike Resistant *Sticky related *Large *Bulbmin related Anything else would probably be special-case-warranted stuff. If this sounds good, then we are good to start. Not yet. We still need Espyo's input in this, as he is undoubtedly the most professional user I know. Otherwise, it seems fine. I thought we agreed upon my classification? I'll need to amend it to include the Large group (good find, by the way) and update the explosive-immune group to mention bomb-rock handling (the two should be a single group because every explosive-immune Orange Pikmin can also handle bomb-rocks except for one, and no other Orange Pikmins can), but other than that I believe I have the correct groupings. En Passant Well, then, we await Espyo's opinion. :I contacted him on his talk page, he said he doesn't really have time to check. :EDIT: I'm thinking that on Friday, we should proceed regardless of whether Espyo approves. I don't want the project to die before it even starts because we're waiting around and eventually forget about it. Also, should we open this project or at least show it to the wiki's community? En Passant Ok I love the idea. Is There any way i can help? Let me know. Also what would do for like Spike Pikmin?